Once upon a spy
by doodlebugsie
Summary: The Winx and Specialists are spies and Musa has just joined the group. But what is she hiding? And if they found out will they forgive her?
1. New spy in town

**Hey guys so I know I am still writing Magic stronger than the dragon flame but I really wanted to write this one as well so here is the first chapter of Once upon a spy! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own winx club no matter how much I wish I did! **

**Musa's pov**

I started walking towards my new school Alfea Fountain. Well it wasn't really a school it was a spy organisation and spy school. I am not looking forward for this because if the students found out I was just spying on them for their enemies I would have to move far away and change my name, age and what I look like… again but they would still find me like they did last time. I sighed at that memory and carried on walking.

**Riven's pov**

My friends and I were hanging out with our girlfriends but I didn't have a girlfriend so I got dragged along to the mall to find someone. My friends were: Sky and his girlfriend Bloom, Brandon and his girlfriend Stella, Nabu and his girlfriend Aisha, Timmy and his girlfriend Tecna and lastly Helia and his girlfriend Flora. You see we are all spies and we go to Alfea Fountain and luckily for us we are all on the same team. Suddenly we all got a text from the head of the organisation/ school saying that we are getting a new member to our team and we need to go and show her around.

"Just great I thought it was our day off" Stella whined.

"Yeah I know right we haven't had a day off in months." Aisha complained and we started walking towards out bikes.

"Well hopefully the new spy will be a girl so you can have a girlfriend Riven!" Bloom cheerfully said as I sighed and put my helmet on and zoomed off with the others following me behind.

When we got to Alfea Fountain we put in our codes and went to the head's office. We went in and waited for the new spy.

"When is the spy going to get here?" Tecna asked.

"Well I think she is here now" Ms Faragonda our head said and straight after she said that the new spy came in.

"Hi sorry I'm late." She apologised.

"It is ok." She said to the new spy and then looked at us. "This is Musa your new team member please make her feel welcome and you will go on your first mission tomorrow night." We all sighed except Musa who looked very nervous.

"Come on let's show you our room" Stella said. Musa just nodded and went along. I wonder why she hasn't said anything yet and why she looks like she is hiding something. We showed her, her new room and we introduced our selves to her.

"Where's your stuff?" Sky and Nabu asked and she just shrugged.

"Are you going to say anything to us?" I asked her a bit too harshly. She sighed and spoke to us for the first time.

"Fine I-I don't have anything else." She muttered to us. Stella being the most dramatic one of us all gasped and pretended to faint.

"What do you mean you don't have anything else?" Flora asked softly.

"Well I never needed anything else, I have clothes the keys to my bike and my disguises and gadgets. What's wrong with that?" Musa asked confused.

"But don't you have anything special like a photo album of your memories and family." Helia asked and as soon as he said the word family tears were forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"I-I need to go out for a while" She cried, grabbed her keys and ran out of the room.

"I'll go after her" I said and went after her. I jumped on my bike and followed the tire tracks to a lake. I couldn't find her until I heard quiet sobs and followed the noise until I saw her.

"Go away!" She said but I ignored her and went and sat down next to her.

"I said go away" Musa said a bit louder. I saw her holding a locket with a picture of a woman and a man holding a baby.

"Is that your family?" I asked her and she nodded and wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "Why did you run out like that?" I asked her again.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered when a cold breeze came by and she shivered. She was only wearing a blue short sleeved top and denim short shorts. She tried standing up to go to her bike but I stopped her.

"I am not letting you go back until you explain to me what all this is about." I said to her and offered her my jacket but she refused to take it.

"I will tell you when we get back so I don't have the rest of them wanting me to tell them." She said harshly and we walked to our bikes. My bike was the same as the others red with a black stripe but Musa's was blue with magenta musical notes on. When we got back every one was waiting for us, so we went to the girls' room and waited for Musa to start the story.

"Ok well it started when my parents died. I was only a baby so I didn't know what they looked like until I was put in an orphanage. The person in charge gave me a locket with a picture of all of us together she never told me that they died though." She paused for a moment and I could already see everyone was regretting wanting to know. "When I turned 5 I went from family to family and I kept on moving to different orphanage's until I went to one. I liked it there because there was always this boy who came with his parents because they worked there." She paused again and I think I was that boy. "He would always play games with me and stop the other kids from making fun of me because I was apparently weird. One day he didn't come and I waited and waited until the bullying got worse." She stopped.

"What happened then?" Flora asked softly and Musa sighed.

"I ran away trying to find my parents but I couldn't. I lived on the streets for a while until an old friend of my parents came. It turned out he was a spy so he trained me but never let me in his house so I was still on the street. He told me that my mother and father were dead." She paused and looked even more nervous than before. "And I-I don't remember much after that. So now you know my story what about yours." She suddenly asked.

"Ok well I'll tell the story" Stella said. "I lived with my parents and when they got kidnaped nobody would believe me except Ms Faragonda she trained me to be a spy and then she called Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Nabu, Riven and Tecna and Timmy to go with me, it turns out their parents were kidnaped to, and we rescue my parents and theirs. We have worked for her ever since." Stella finished hugging Brandon. Musa was speechless.

"Hey I know let's go shopping tomorrow before our mission!" Stella squealed in excitement.

"Ok. Well I'm tired so night" Musa said and walked to her bedroom and locked the door.

"Night guys" We all said and went to our bedrooms. I just can't shake the feeling that Musa is hiding something.

**Musa's pov**

I locked the door and sighed. I can't believe I told them what my life was like and I'm just lucky I didn't tell them about what happened after he told me about my parents. It was horrible. I changed into my PJ's and went to sleep.

**Musa's dream**

"_Your parents are dead" Jarred said_

"_B-but how?" I said_

"_Well let's just say they were in my way." He said and I froze and slowly started to back away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you as long as you do what I say and you don't say a word about this to your friends or… Well you will find out when it happens." He said laughing._

"_F-fine I-I will but please don't hurt me" I stuttered and he laughed._

Suddenly the dream/ flashback changed and I saw my parents.

"_Why did you go with him Musa? Why?" My parents said to me over and over again._

"_I-I had no choice" They started to fade away and that little boy appeared he looks a lot like Riven and he kept saying the same thing as my parents were saying. _

**End of Dream**

**Riven's pov**

We arrived in the girls' room but they were all around Musa's door and trying to get her to open it.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

"Musa isn't opening her door but we can hear her saying "_I had no choice"_ over and over again" Bloom replied.

"_No please don't"_ We heard her cry and we had, had enough and kicked the door open. We saw Musa still in bed tossing and turning saying random words.

"I'll wake her up and we will meet you at the mall" I said to them and they turned to leave.

"Musa wake up it is just a dream." I whispered to her. "Musa wake up its Riven"

**Musa's Dream/pov**

"_Musa my name is Riven you have to wake up now" 'Riven' said. Wait he said his name was Riven so does that mean… But I started to wake up._

**End of dream Riven's pov**

"Musa please wake up" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked like she wanted to cry. I helped her sit up and she looked at me.

"Y-you were that boy in the orphanage weren't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah I was. Listen…" I started to say but she cut me off and started to get angry at me.

"I trusted you. You knew what they said and you just left how could you. I loved you" She shouted at me but gasped when she said I 'I loved you' and she started blushing like mad.

"I am so sorry that I left but I have a good reason. I left because my parent got kidnaped and well you know the rest of the story because Stella said it" I said calmly and tried to calm her down.

"Well what about afterwards. I waited for 4 months and yo-…" I cut her off by kissing her and I could sense that she was starting to relax. We pulled away and she was blushing like mad.

"I love you to. I loved you since we first met." I whispered by her ear. "Now get dressed and let's go and meet the gang at the mall." I said and she nodded. "Oh yeah sorry about your door" I said and walked out of the room. A few moments later she came out wearing a red tank top with blue musical notes on, Denim jeans, high heel boots and a denim jacket.

"Come on let's go. Oh and by the way please don't drag me to a clothes shop." Musa practically begged the last part. I chuckled to myself and we went to our bikes, having a race on the way there.

"I can't believe you beat me" I said in awe.

"Well when you get chased by your enemies you learn how fast you have to go" She replied and gave me a kiss. Suddenly she froze. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that, you probably have a girlfriend. Do you?" She said really quickly.

"Yeah I do and she is right here." I said and she looked very upset and worried.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am just going to go" She said and started to walk off when I grabbed her arm.

"You're my girlfriend silly well I hope you will be." I said looking into her eyes.

"I would love to" She said very excitedly. We walked off to find the rest of the gang until we had to leave because we had to go on a mission. I am so glad I have Musa as my girlfriend, but I know she is hiding something.

**Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter and I will update my next story soon. Please review and favourite my story.**

**Muriforever xxx**


	2. First Mission

**Hey thanks for the reviews from the first chapter and don't worry I will update my other story as soon as I can! Please review and favourite this story! :D**

**Musa's pov**

We caught up to the others. I got dragged round the mall when we all got called back to AlfeaFountain to get our mission. We went to our bikes and arrived at AlfeaFountain a few minutes later. We went to the head's office and sat down.

"Hello everyone. This mission will be one of your hardest yet." Mrs Faragonda said. I can't believe my first mission is hard.

"What do we have to do?" Riven asked

"You have to sneak into Cloud towers HQ and get as much information as you can from their database but you have to be careful they have security cameras everywhere and guards down every corridor. I wish you the very best and I hope you get as much information as you can" She finished. Did she just say we have to break in to Cloud tower? No it can't be I must just be imagining it. We left the office and went to our rooms to pack our gadgets and anything else we need.

"Hey can you believe we finally get a mission in Cloud tower? I mean we have been on so many missions but not a mission like this!" Stella said excitedly. I gasped and everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong Musa?" Aisha asked me. Oh damn now what am I meant to say.

"Oh um nothing. It's just you have been on so many missions before and you have never been to Cloud tower and um I am still kinda new so um yeah" I stuttered and I think they noticed when there was a knock at the door. Tecna answered it and it was the guys.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Timmy asked.

"Oh well Musa is worried about the mission" Stella said and our boyfriends came over to us.

"Don't worry Musa I'll look after you" Riven said giving me a hug and a smile crept onto my face. The others looked at us with a confused expression on their faces.

"Anyway we just came to get our clothes for the mission" Brandon said and collected all their clothes and they left.

"Omg we forgot to get you a spy outfit. What will we do?" Stella gasped and was pacing worriedly.

"Don't worry I already have one." I said and we started getting dressed.

We all wore the same outfit a tight jump suit with matching high heel boots (Like in totally spies (Clover, Alex and Sam's outfit)). Stella's one was orange and she had her hair in a high ponytail, Bloom's was light blue and her hair was in a bun, Tecna's was purple and her hair was out, Aisha's was a green and her hair was in a low ponytail, Flora's was light pink and her hair was out and mine was magenta/red and my hair was in a side ponytail.

"How did you get one that looks exactly like ours?" The girls asked in awe.

"Oh this. I made it about 3 years ago when I saw you guys on a mission." I said instantly regretting saying it.

"So you were the one who we saw looking at us from a tree." Flora said and I nodded.

"Well anyway let's go get the boys and get this mission started!" Stella said enthusiastically. (The boys are wearing what they usually wear in season 1, 2, 3 and so on when they go on missions.)

**Outside Cloud tower in a forest Riven's pov**

"Ok so this is the plan: Tecna and Timmy you guys will hack in and stop all the security cameras from working but you have to stay there the whole time just in case and stay guard outside. Stella and Brandon you two will stay guard on the 1st floor and distract any guards so we can get in. Flora and Helia you will stay guard on the 2nd floor and stop the guards. Bloom and I will stay guard on the 3rd floor and Musa you and Riven will go to the 4th floor stop the guards and hack in to the database to get all the info we need. Ok now let's go" Sky said and we all went to our stations.

Musa and I waited for the signal to go and used our grappling hooks to climb up to the 4th floor. I managed to climb up with ease but when I looked down guards were surrounding Musa's rope and wiggling it to try and get Musa to fall off. I looked at her and she was holding on very tightly she was already over half way up and she was slipping lower and lower. I quickly phoned Brandon and he said that they would be here soon after they tied the last guard up but Musa was slipping even more.

"Riven I can't hold on any longer HELP me please" She screamed up to me crying and whimpering.

"Brandon and Stella are coming just hang on for one more minute." I shouted back you her. I hope they get here soon. But it was too late she let go and fell.

**Musa's pov**

I screamed up to Riven and he told me that Brandon and Stella would be here soon but I couldn't hold on any longer and I fell and the bad thing is I was at the 3rd floor so it was a very long way down. I know I have done things like this before but nothing where I fell 3 floors down. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact when I realized I had gadgets. I reached for my parachute and opened it the guards grabbed me but I fought them off and when Brandon and Stella got here I climbed back up and went through the window.

"Muse are you ok." Riven asked me and held me close to him.

"Yeah but let's get this mission finished so I can get out of here" I responded and we ran off to the room fighting guards occasionally. When we got there Riven turned to me and locked the door.

"Do you know how to do this kind of stuff because I don't?" He asked me and I nodded. I put the USB devise in and tried a few passwords until it unlocked. I mean I could have just put it in strait away because Jarred told me what it was but that would be a bit to suspicious. I downloaded some of the files except one which had my profile on it and some others so it looked like the download wasn't completed. We heard the door get broken down so I grabbed the USB and we rushed out of there as guards were pilling in but I felt something stab me on my arm. As I looked down I saw a needle so I took it out and dropped it on the floor. We met up with the others back in the forest.

"Did you two get all of the files?" Nabu asked.

"No the guards broke down the door and we couldn't complete it but we got most of them." I said and showed them the USB and gave it to Timmy. I started to yawn.

"Musa why are you so tired?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know but can we go back now I'm really tired." I mumbled and we all stood up. As soon as I stood up I felt really dizzy and held onto Riven.

"Are you sure you can drive back?" He asked me and I nodded. We got to our bikes when everything went black and I hit the cold, hard ground my last thought was Riven….

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and I am so sorry for not updating my other story but I will soon.**


	3. What happend

**Hey I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but everyone paired up with the bikes so Brandon and Stella shared a bike and every couple did but Musa and Riven didn't (I hope that makes sense) and Jarred if the head of Cloud Tower. I might not be writing the next chapter for my other story for a while because I don't really know what to write but I will try to update it soon. Here is the third chapter! :D**

**Riven's pov**

"Musa." We all said as I caught her before she hit the ground. I slowly placed her down and soon after her eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered.

"Muse are you ok? You passed out" I asked her.

"Yeah I think I'm ok" She replied and I helped her stand up. Forgetting that the others were with us we started to kiss.

"Um hello we're here to you know." Stella said. Everyone looked at us wanting an answer.

"Well we are going out now. We got together after I woke her up this morning and it turns out I was that boy in the orphanage" I said in a casual tone.

"Wait you two are going out? Why didn't you tell me?" Stella screamed but not loud enough for the people at cloud tower heard.

"Yeah sorry about that but can we now go back because it is getting really late" Musa said and climbed onto her bike and everyone agreed.

"Oh no you don't" I said "You are coming on the bike with me driving. I'm not letting you pass out again and kill yourself" I finished.

"I'll be fine and anyway who will bring my bike back?" She whined.

"I'll drive it back." Aisha said and Musa gave her a worried look. "Don't worry I won't damage it." She said and Musa finally agreed.

After we got on the bikes we went off in the direction of AlfeaFountain. When we got back we all went to our rooms but first we made sure Musa was ok and not hurt.

**Musa's pov**

When we got back we got to our living room I had everyone asking me if I was ok and they even got the nurse to check on me but they couldn't find anything and I was glad but I knew who I had to talk to. After everyone went to bed I crept out with my phone and ran towards the nearby lake and called Jarred and he said that he would meet me where the lake was.

"Hello Musa" He said to me when he arrived.

"Hi" I said coldly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me like he really cared but I knew he didn't.

"Why did one of your agents shoot me with a tranquilizer gun?" I snapped at him and he chuckled.

"Now, now watch your temper or else" He warned me and continued. "And that wasn't meant for you it was meant for that boy you were with" He finished and I gasped.

"Why him?" I shouted.

"I said watch your temper" He slapped me and I stumbled to the ground holding my cheek. "He is that boy from the orphanage wasn't he? You always did like him and he liked you back and if you start dating it would break the deal we made when you were 6 and you know the consequences do you remember?" He looked at me and smirked. I stayed quiet and cowered down remembering the deal. "I thought so" he smirked again and walked away.

By the time I got back to AlfeaFountain it was 5.30 and I had to get up and speak to Mrs. F at 7 sharp. I snuck back up to my room and this time I didn't lock my door. I sat in bed awake going over and over about what he said. I held my knees up to my chest and rocked forward and back like I did when I was younger.

**Flashback**

_I had just finished my training session and I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I heard a group of people coming so I quickly climbed up a tree and looked at them, they were the spies Jarred warned me about._

"_I can't wait until we go shopping." A blonde girl said._

"_We know but let's finish this mission first and save that girl's brother" A brown haired boy said and as they walked past the tree my foot slipped and they looked up at me but I hid and they kept in walking. When they were out of view I jumped down and ran back to where Jarred lived (Cloud Tower)._

"_Where did you go?" He shouted at me._

"_I-I went for a walk in the forest" I stuttered._

"_And what happened after that" He asked me getting even angrier so I didn't dear say what actually happened._

"_N-nothing happened" I said and tears formed in my eyes._

"_Yes something did happen. I sent a camera to follow you and you almost got caught by the spies and they saw you!" He screamed and hit me. "Get out" He dragged me to my room and locked the door. I was stuck in there for 5 days with only a bottle of water and no food._

**End of flashback**

I was still awake when it turned 6.40am so I quickly took a shower and got changed into a top, jeans and boots. I sat on my bed and looked at my phone. I had one new message from Jarred which said _'I need you to get AlfeaFountain's secrets from there computer and deliver it to me in 48 hours'_

I stared at my phone and then looked at my locket until there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I called trying not to yawn.

"Hey we were wondering… What happened to your cheek?" Stella came in, called Riven and when he came in shut the door.

"Oh um it must have been when the guards uh grabbed me last night" I stuttered.

"But the guards didn't hit you" Riven said and Stella and him looked at me wanting the truth.

"Uh… well I don't really know" I yawned.

"Why are you so tired? I know we got back late but I'm not tired and neither is anyone else" Stella said to me.

"I couldn't sleep well and when I did I had nightmares so I didn't want to go back to sleep so I went for a walk. And that's where I must have gotten the bruise because I tripped on a rock and landed on this side" I lied and Stella looked at me sympathetically.

"Next time you have a nightmare just wake ether of us up and we will help you and talk about it so you don't get hurt" Riven said to me and I nodded and he held me close to him.

"Now back to why I came here. We were wondering if you wanted some breakfast we are having French toast oh and we don't have to see Mrs. F until 11.15 because she is still going through the data we collected." She told me.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Wait here a moment I'll get some makeup to cover that bruise" She rushed out and a few moments later she came back and covered it up so nobody would see it.

"Thanks Stella and Thanks Riven" I said.

"You know you can call us all by our nicknames, we are all friends here, mine is Stell, Tecna's is Tec, Flora's is Flo and the others don't have nicknames yet." She said to me and I nodded. We started to walk out of the room when;

"I love you Muse" Riven whispered by my ear.

"I love you to Riv" I said and kissed him. And went to eat my breakfast.

After breakfast we went to speak to Mrs. F.

"Morning Mrs Faragonda" We all said when we got in the office.

"Good Morning. I have been through the information that you collected and I am afraid we didn't find anything useful. Are you sure this was all there was?" She asked us and looked at me and Riven.

"Uh no there was more but the guards came in and there was so many and Musa got hurt so we had to leave." Riven said.

"Ok I hope you are alright now Musa and you will have to go back and get the rest of the data. You will leave at 7.45pm and you only need to get the files with the names and information about the people who are in Cloud tower and if you can about their missions." She finished and sent us back to our rooms. It looks like I will need to try and delete my file before I download it.

"Hey Muse how about after the mission we go on our first date?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure I would love that" I said and gave him a quick kiss and walked into my room. I sighed as I looked at my phone again and the text Jarred sent me. I don't want to betray my friends but I can't not get what Jarred wants. I guess I had better do what Jarred wants so he will leave me alone at least for now.

"Musa?" I snapped out of my thoughts when Stella walked into my room.

"Oh hi what's up?" I said.

"Um we were going through the plan for the mission and we needed you to write down the password for the computer." She said and sat down next to me.

"Yeah sure but isn't me and Riven going to get the info we need." I said as I wrote down the password.

"Oh yeah about that. I thought that it would be nice if instead of waiting for the mission to finish you could have your date while we are doing the mission and if we need you we will call you. Everyone else has agreed." She said excitedly.

"Ok" I said simply.

"Great now let's get you ready. I thought you could wear this red dress with these heels or this blue dress with these blue heels. What do you think?" She asked me.

"Um the Red dress I guess" I said and Stella helped me with my hair and makeup when she had to get ready for the mission.

"Oh don't leave this room until Riven comes to collect you. See you later." She said to me as she walked out of the room. I sat down on my bed and sighed. What will they do when they find me on the system? Maybe I could get the secrets Jarred wants before they find out? What will Riven think? All these questions kept on going through my mind. I would have to get the secrets tonight at my date.

**Hey so another chapter finished and it is quite a long chapter and the other chapters are quite long so this story might be finished very soon! Please favourite and review.**


	4. Finding out and forgiving

**Hey so I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter. I am kind of putting 2 chapters in one because other whys the chapters will be way to short. So we left off with Musa waiting for Riven to collect her for their date and all these different questions were running through her mind. Please review and favourite this story! :D**

* * *

**Musa's pov**

I decided that I would get all the secrets from AlfeaFountain tonight after the date and hopefully I will be able to delete my file as well. I quickly went onto Cloud Towers system on my phone and moved my file to a different file which we had already collected, when there was a knock on my door. I quickly ran up to answer it and on the other side was Riven.

"Hey are you ready for our date" He said to me. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a dark blue tie.

"I sure am" I replied and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bike.

"Hold on tight." He told me and I did as he said. A few moments later we arrived at the lake, he put his hands over my eyes and guided me to where we had to go.

"Ta-da" He said and uncovered my eyes. I was staring at a beautiful picnic with lilies in a vase in the middle and some candles. "Do you like it?" He asked me.

"No" I said and he looked at me upset. "I love it! I can't believe you knew my favourite flowers were lilies!" I said. I jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad you like it and I can't take all the credit the gang helped me out a bit and Stella insisted that she did your make up." He admitted.

"Oh it doesn't matter at least I'm with you and nobody can get in the way of us going out. Except Jarred." I muttered the last part.

"What did you just say?" He questioned me.

"Oh nothing um should we start eating" I quickly said and he agreed. We finished eating and we went for a walk when Riven got a phone call.

"I am so sorry Musa but Brandon and Stella's bike broke down and they need me to bring the tools. I'll drop you off and then go take the tools. I promise I'll make it up to you." He said to me and gave me a kiss. We finished packing up and drove back to AlfeaFountain. Once he left I headed to my room and grabbed a USB and rushed to the main computer room.

"Hi Mrs Faragonda wanted me to just check a few things on the system so could you wait outside for a moment." I said to the guard and he left me alone.

I quickly plugged in the USB and typed in the password. I made a copy of the files which Jarred needed and covered my tracks so nobody could tell that I was in here. I left and went back to my room, hiding the USB in a box under my bed. I got changed into my PJ's and went to bed but first I texted Jarred to meet me by the lake tomorrow morning around 11. I laid on my bed for a few minutes until I drifted off into a light sleep. I heard someone creep into my room and carefully tucked me in and kissed me.

"Night Muse" Riven whispered as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went into the living room, grabbed some cereal and sat down next to Riven.

"Hey how did you sleep?" He asked me and kissed my cheek.

"Better than before that is for sure" I said. Everyone else started to wake up and come in the living room.

"How was your date?" Bloom asked us.

"It was really nice after we ate we went for a walk and yeah." I said I looked at the clock and it said that the time was 10.45. I quickly finished my cereal.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said a little too panicky.

"I'll come with you" Stella said and stood up.

"NO" I shouted, everyone was a little taken back by my outburst. "I-I mean no please don't come I'm uh meeting up with a friend from the orphanage yeah that's it I'm meeting a friend from the orphanage." I said and rushed out of the room. Heading for the lake with the USB in my pocket.

**Riven's pov**

"Does anyone else think she is acting weird?" I said and everyone looked at me. "She didn't have any friends in the orphanage and did you see how she stuttered" I said.

"Yeah and she was holding onto something really tight and she was really nervous" Tecna said.

"I'm going to follow her." I said and got up to follow her.

I followed her to the lake and she waited there for 5 minutes until Jarred the leader of Cloud Tower turned up and they started to talk. I listened in and what I heard shocked me.

"Musa did you get everything?" He asked her.

"Y-yes it is all on here every secret and profile about the agents is on here." She said and gave him a USB stick. I didn't want to listen to any more so I phoned the gang and rushed back to AlfeaFountain.

**Musa's pov**

I gave Jarred the USB and started crying.

"Why did you make me do this?" I said angrily to him.

"Well we need to know our enemies and we need and easy way to defeat them" He laughed and I gasped. I suddenly wasn't afraid to speak what I thought.

"THEY ARE NOT MY ENIMIES THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AND I LOVE ONE OF THEM" I shouted and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Which one of them do you 'love'" He hissed.

"Riven he is my boyfriend, him and my friends are much better then you and Cloud Tower and I know we will take Cloud Tower and YOU down" I shouted and ran back to AlfeaFountain before he could catch me and I am sure he is going to kill me. I got back and walked back to the living room tears still coming no matter how much I try to stop. I finally managed to stop crying and I walked into the living room.

"Where are you guys? I'm sorry that I had to rush out like that but it was an emergency." I called out. I heard movements coming from my room and slowly opened it up, only to find that it was pitch black. "Ahhh" I screamed as someone grabbed me and tied me up to a chair.

"Jarred if that is you show yourself and let me go" I screamed nervously because if it was Jarred then what would he do to me? The lights suddenly flickered on only to show the Winx, Specialists and … Riven. I gasped.

"Hello Musa" Stella said.

"Stell, guys what's going on?" I asked them.

"Don't Stell me. We know who you really are and we know what you did." She said to me and I gasped.

"Why Muse just Why?" Riven asked me and looked at me disappointed.

"Look I have a good reason why I did it. I didn't tell you the whole story." I sighed.

"Ok let's hear it." Flora said.

"Well when I ran away Jarred found me. He said he was an old friend of my parents so I asked him if he knew where they were or what happened."

**Flashback**

"_Your parents are dead" Jarred said_

"_B-but how?" I said_

"_Well let's just say they were in my way." He said and I froze and slowly started to back away. "Don't worry I won't hurt you as long as you do what I say and you don't say a word about this to your friends or… Well you will find out when it happens." He said laughing._

"_F-fine I-I will but please don't hurt me" I stuttered and he laughed._

**End of Flashback**

"And he said that if I ever did anything to betray him he will find me and, and kill me" I started to cry.

"Well how do we know you're not just making this up?" Aisha asked me.

"Well you know the time when we were about 13 and you saw me in the tree?" I asked them and they nodded. "Well this is what happened on that day"

**Flashback**

_I had just finished my training session and I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I heard a group of people coming so I quickly climbed up a tree and looked at them, they were the spies Jarred warned me about. (You guys)_

"_I can't wait until we go shopping." A blonde girl said._

"_We know but let's finish this mission first and save that girl's brother" A brown haired boy said and as they walked past the tree my foot slipped and they looked up at me but I hid and they kept in walking. When they were out of view I jumped down and ran back to where Jarred lived (Cloud Tower)._

"_Where did you go?" He shouted at me._

"_I-I went for a walk in the forest" I stuttered._

"_And what happened after that" He asked me getting even angrier so I didn't dear say what actually happened._

"_N-nothing happened" I said and tears formed in my eyes._

"_Yes something did happen. I sent a camera to follow you and you almost got caught by the spies and they saw you!" He screamed and hit me. "Get out" He dragged me to my room and locked the door. I was stuck in there for 5 days with only a bottle of water and no food._

**End of flashback**

"And you know when I 'couldn't' sleep." I said looking at Stella and Riven.

"Well this is what actually happened" I said.

**Flashback**

_After everyone went to bed I crept out with my phone and ran towards the nearby lake and called Jarred and he said that he would meet me where the lake was. _

"_Hello Musa" He said to me when he arrived._

"_Hi" I said coldly._

"_What's wrong?" He asked me like he really cared but I knew he didn't._

"_Why did one of your agents shoot me with a tranquilizer gun?" I snapped at him and he chuckled._

"_Now, now watch your temper or else" He warned me and continued. "And that wasn't meant for you it was meant for that boy you were with" He finished and I gasped._

"_Why him?" I shouted._

"_I said watch your temper" He slapped me and I stumbled to the ground holding my cheek. "He is that boy from the orphanage wasn't he? You always did like him and he liked you back and if you start dating it would break the deal we made when you were 6 and you know the consequences do you remember?" He looked at me and smirked. I stayed quiet and cowered down remembering the deal. "I thought so" he smirked again and walked away._

**End of Flashback**

"And the deal was that if I did what he said then he wouldn't kill me." I finished and started crying. They got my phone and found the text. At least they believed me.

"We believe you Musa" Brandon said as they untied me.

"P-please don't let him get to me" I stuttered.

"But you did what he wanted you to so why would he want you?" Nabu asked.

"I-I shouted at him and told him that we would bring Cloud Tower and him down and I ran away back here." I replied.

"Don't worry but first let's get the info back" Sky said and Riven gave me a hug. "But I think it would be best if we kept you in a holding cell until we get it back just in case he tries to get to you" He said to me and I started to cry even harder.

We went and told Mrs. F and she understood what I had been through and agreed that it would be best if I was in a holding cell until it is safe.

"I guess this is it" I said to Riven as I walked into the cell.

"Don't worry we will get it back and we will stop Jarred together" He said to me and gave me a kiss and left. I sat on the bed until smoke clouded the cell and everything went black.

* * *

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and as I said before I am doing two chapters in one sort of.**


	5. Help me Riven

**Hey I am updating this story very quickly I know but I have planned it out a lot and I am really enjoying writing this!**

**Musa's pov**

I sat down on my bed when suddenly smoke clouds my vision. Everything went black. I knew Jarred had something to do with this.

My eyes flutter open but when I try to move I couldn't. Once my vision cleared I could tell that I was in the most 'special' prison cell in cloud tower. It was special because there was only one built and it had chains to tie up the prisoner. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards the cell so I started to struggle trying to escape from the chains tight hold but every time I moved they got tighter. I looked down and I had been tied very closely to the wall by my ankles and hands, I was against the wall in kind of like a star shape. The person walked into the cell and locked the door.

"Let me go" I screamed and struggled more only to cause the chains to get tighter and the person only laughed.

"Musa you have been a very naughty girl." The person said in a low voice and took off his hood to reveal Jarred. "And naughty girls get punished don't they?" He said and winked at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked him suddenly a lot more scared than before.

"If you are smart you will shut up" he hissed at me. He started walking closer to me and I started struggling even more when I remembered Riven and the guys were on a mission here. So maybe if I scream loud enough they will hear me. I thought.

"HELP ME RIVEN" I screamed and I heard it echo in the vents.

"Shut up" He hissed at me but I kept on screaming until he put a cloth by my nose/ mouth and everything went black again. I hope Riven finds me soon. I thought as I lost consciousness.

**Riven's pov**

We had just gotten the USB back from Jared's office but we all were wondering where he was.

"Come on let's get out of here before he comes back." Timmy said. Just as we were about to leave we heard something from the vents.

'HELP ME RIVEN' echoed through the room.

"That was Musa!" We said in a panic.

"I'll contact Mrs. F" Aisha said and went off with Nabu.

"Tecna, Timmy can you hack into the cameras to see if she is here?" Brandon asked and they said that they would. After a few minutes we found her on camera 8 and I rushed out of the room to find her.

As I walked through the halls I heard Jarred laugh so I hid and he walked past me. I knew Musa was close. I heard my communicator watch go off so I answered it.

"What?" I asked Sky harshly.

"Mrs Faragonda said that Musa is missing so she must be here. We are going back to AlfeaFountain to get a plane to bring her back in. Good luck!" Sky said and signed off.

I walked down the stairs which I saw Jarred come up. I ran through the dark corridor when I finally found her. My Muse. I picked the lock and as I got closer to her she didn't move. I stood in front of her and tried to wake her up.

"Musa, Muse are you ok?" I asked her in a panic.

"Ri-Riven" She whimpered as I gave her a hug she winced and started to fall asleep.

"Come on Muse stay awake" I whispered to her and picked the locks on her ankles and when I picked the locks on her wrists she fell straight into my arms. "Can you walk?" I asked her and she mumbled a 'no' so I scooped her up in my arms and ran to get her out of here.

"Brandon, Sky I need a bit of help here." I said to them through the watch.

"We are heading in your direction and we can see you." Brandon said and as I looked down the hall I saw them fighting off some guards. "How is she?" Brandon asked and looked at Musa who had a lot of cuts and her clothes were ripped well what was left of them.

"Come on let's get out of here!" I said as Sky looked at Musa and saw she was falling asleep again.

We started running and as soon as we got outside we saw the rest of the gang fighting off more guards. Brandon and Sky helped them fight off the guards as I got Musa to the plane and then helped fight the guards.

"Stand down men and go inside!" Jarred said coming out of know where. "Well done for saving Musa and I am very surprised you forgave her after everything she has done for me" He said smirking.

"Well seen as YOU blackmailed her into doing what YOU wanted and if she didn't want to do it YOU would threaten her by saying that YOU wouldn't kill her if she did what YOU wanted her to, and YOU killed her parents so I think she deserves to be forgiven." Stella said emphasizing the word 'YOU'. The specialists and I got into our fighting stance.

"Well I guess you want to get your revenge right?" He asked us. "Well than fine. GUARDS!" He called. Just as we were about to fight we looked at Musa.

"Ri-riven" She whimpered, her eyes slightly open and she was trying to reach me with her arm, so I ran over to her and held her close to me.

"Let's go guys we can come back when Musa is better so she can watch us take him down" I told them and we all climbed into the plane and flew away. Helia started to tend to her wounds and Flora tried to keep her awake and get her to have something to drink but her attempts failed she was slowly falling asleep.

**Stella's pov**

I watched Flora and Helia try to save Musa and they were doing a good job but as I look over to Riven he looked like a mixture of upset, petrified and worried. I walked over to him and sat down.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked him simpitheticly and he just nodded. "She will be alright. I know she will. I mean she has told us so many stories about what he has done to her and she has always overcome it." I said.

"Why don't you go and talk to Brandon instead of bugging me." He snapped at me but I knew he was just worried about her.

"Well he is driving at the moment" I said and we spent the rest of the trip in silence. When we got back to AlfeaFountain we rushed Musa to the nurse and told Mrs. F what happened. After 10 minutes we went back to our dorms and went to bed.

The next morning no-one was awake so I decided to go and see how Musa was doing. When I got there the door was open and I saw Musa sitting up and Riven asleep on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hey Musa how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She snapped at me. Had I done anything to upset her? I wondered.

"Oh I was just coming to see how you are and if you were awake." I stuttered and she looked at me.

"Oh I'm fine and I am feeling a lot better uh Bella." She said to me well I think it was me.

"Um my name is Stella not Bella." I said sounding confused.

"Oh right Stella now I remember sorry" She said as her eyes widened but instead of her usual blue eyes they were black. I didn't say anything though.

"Musa your up. Oh and hey Stella" Riven said getting up and walking to Musa.

"Hi I'll just leave you two alone for a while." I said as I walked out of the room after Musa glared at me. I don't think we have the right Musa. I thought and walked to the dorm.

**Riven's pov**

Stella just walked out of the room but she looked intimidated and confused.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Musa said.

"She is probably just excited to tell everyone that you are up." I said to her.

"Well I want to get out of here let's go back to the dorm." She said to me and leaped off of the bed, took my hand and dragged me all the way to the dorm.

"Hey guys look who's here" I said and Musa walked in.

"Musa!" They all said and gave her a hug.

"Hey you can let me go now." Musa said out of breath.

"Sorry" They all said again.

"I'll leave you to it" I said and went to see how the guys are doing.

**Bloom's pov**

"Hey Musa do you remember everyone's names?" Stella asked and we all looked at her. "What she called me Bella earlier" She said again annoyed.

"It's ok and yeah I do. Uh Blair (Bloom), Freya (Flora), Alisha (Aisha) and Teena (Tecna)" Musa said pointing to us.

"Um no our names are Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Tecna." I said confused.

"Oh right sorry. It must just be from yesterday" She said.

"Should we take you to the nurse just in case?" Flora asked.

"No. Do you think I am a baby?" She snapped.

"No we don't she just asked a question" Stella snapped back and Musa stormed off to her room and locked the door.

'Something isn't right with Musa' I thought and we started to talk about our boyfriends.

**Normal pov**

At Cloud Tower in the secret basement was a glass coffin (Like in snow white) in the middle of the room. Jarred walked in and started walking around it.

"Oh Musa if only you kept your pathetic little mouth shut and I wouldn't have had to send that robot of you in your place" He sighed and stopped by the top of the coffin and placed his hand on it and then walked off laughing, turning off the lights in the process.

All that was left was a spotlight over the coffin and inside the coffin was Musa…

**Hey I hope you like this chapter and please review and favourite this story! :D**

**Muriforever xxx**


	6. Wrong Musa

**Hey I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one to.**

* * *

**Riven's pov**

I went to my dorm room and told the others that Musa had woken up. We had decided to watch a movie and as soon as we sat down the Winx came in without Musa.

"What's wrong girls?" Sky asked.

"It's Musa." Bloom said.

"What! Where is she? Is she alright?" I said all at once.

"She is alright and she is in her room." Stella said.

"Then why isn't she here?!" I screamed.

"Because she locked herself in her room and doesn't want to come out." Stella screamed back at me and soon the Winx and I started shouting at each other.

"Whoa calm down!" Nabu said and we calmed down.

"Why would Musa lock herself in her room? She hasn't done that since her first day here." Helia asked.

"We don't know but we are 95% sure we have the wrong Musa" Tecna said and the specialists and I looked at her.

"But how?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think we should go and talk to Musa and then go back to Cloud Tower." Bloom said and we all made our way to Musa's room. When we got there we saw smoke coming from under her door so I knocked the door down.

"Musa. Musa where are you?" We called and Stella and Brandon went and put the fire out.

"Damn there here. What do I do Jarred?" We heard Musa whisper but it didn't sound like Musa. It sounded like a robot.

"Don't worry just keep them distracted and if they find out you are a robot contact me straight away so I can put extra guards around the real Musa" He said and hung up.

"Ri-riven guys WH-where are y-you?" The fake Musa called coughing.

"Guys play along. Tecna, Timmy you try to shut her systems down." I whispered and everyone nodded.

"Musa where are you?" Aisha called.

"Over here" She said as the smoke cleared.

"Musa what were you thinking?" I said.

"I-I-I-I-I" She started before she collapsed.

"That was quick. Now can you get her to tell us where the real Musa is?" Nabu asked Tecna and Timmy and they nodded soon after the robot started to talk.

"Hello I am Musa 201910467454326. My creator is Jarred and…" She started in the annoying robot voice but Stella cut her off.

"Just tell us where Musa is already" she screamed.

"She is in the secret room in Jared's office behind a bookcase." It said and Tecna shut it down.

"Ok so now we know where she is we need to get her. Any ideas of how we could get into Cloud Tower?" Sky asked us.

"Well how about half of us distract Jarred and the guards while the other half gets Musa?" Flora suggested.

"But what if Jarred knows what we are planning and goes and hides in the same room as Musa to attack us." Stella replied.

"Well we never know until we try" I said and suddenly looked at the robot. Its eyes where glowing so Timmy looked at the computer.

"She's about to record what we are saying and send it to Jarred." He said in a panic.

"Ok everyone follow my lead." I said and every one nodded. We looked at the computer and when it said the robot was recording we started to talk.

"So what will we do? This is the fake Musa and we need to rescue her." Stella asked.

"I think we should just leave her there." I said and everyone looked at me with a shocked face so I winked, so they knew it was all part of my plan.

"Yeah you're right. She hasn't been in the team long and how do we know that she hasn't just gone back to Cloud Tower to work of Jarred." Bloom said.

"Ok let's give Mrs. Faragonda the robot so she can destroy it." Helia said as we walked with the robot to Mrs. F. And the robot stopped recording and sent it to Jarred in Cloud Tower. When we got to Mrs F's office we explained our plan and she destroyed the robot and sent us back to our dorm.

"Ok so what is our plan exactly because at the moment I'm even more confused than I was at the beginning?" Stella said.

"Ok so we wait a few days and because Jarred thinks we don't care about her he will lower the security and then we will be able to go and save her." Sky said as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah but what if she's _dead_" Stella said and whispered the last part.

"No! She isn't and won't be dead" I shouted and hit my fist on the table.

"Calm down Riven she was just asking. So when are we going?" Brandon asked after calming Riven down.

"I think we should leave Tomorrow or the day after" Sky said so we put it to a vote. Flora and Helia said tomorrow but the rest of us said the day after.

_Don't worry Musa __**I will **__save you._

**Normal pov**

Back in Cloud tower Jarred had just revived the recording and went to the secret room and went straight to the top of the glass where Musa's head was.

"Ah Musa looks like your little friends don't want to come and help you. Just think in a few days Alfea Fountain and all the spies there will forget about you. Sadly the memory wiping devise takes another day to set up. *sighs* Oh well in 2 days you won't remember any of your group in Alfea Fountain and I will make sure you don't remember that boy you like so much." He laughed and walked off.

**Musa's thoughts**

I can't believe they are going to just leave me here. But Riven wouldn't do that to me. Or would he?

* * *

**Hey I know this is a short chapter but I don't really know what to write. Just so you know Musa is in kind of like a deep sleep but she can hear everything that is going on. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Muriforever xxx**


	7. Saving Musa and goodbyes

**Hey it's me sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have had a lot of homework. : P Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Riven's pov**

"Ok so this is the plan. Half of us will distract the guards while the rest of you go save Musa." Sky said. We were in the forest by Cloud Tower planning our way to get Musa. Finally I get to see my Muse again.

"But what about Jarred. What if he is in his office or with Musa?" Flora asked.

"Then we just kill him" I said darkly.

"Or we just tie him up and send him to a highly secured jail like 'Iron heights'** (1)**" Bloom said and everyone agrees with her.

"Ok fine. Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon and I will go and save Musa, while the rest of you make sure none of the guards will come and attack us." I said and we all went off in our groups.

**Musa's pov**

I slowly woke up to see that I am in a holding cell. While I was trying to recall what happened someone walked into the room.

"Ah it looks like you're awake Musa" I recognize that voice.

"Jarred what are you doing?" I yelled as he walked towards me.

"Well even though you look rather fetching" He started and I instantly look down seeing that my spy outfit was all torn. "I need you to forget everything that has happened the past few months and about your little group." He said and I gasped.

"Y-you wouldn't dare. I-I won't let you" I stuttered knowing he is going to use the memory machine thing.

"Oh you don't have to worry it will all be over soon." He said and called the guards. Jake and Josh came in, unlocked the chains and grabbed me. "Take her to the 'special room'" Jarred said and they started dragging me to the room. I did everything I could to stay still but I was too weak.

"P-Please let me go guys. Remember all the good times we had together." I said to my two old friends.

"Yeah before you went off with that other group" Josh muttered and sighed. "Look Musa we are sorry but we have to do this, if we didn't Jarred would probably kill us." He said and Jake agreed.

"Ok I understand." I sighed as we got there. They placed me on the chair and tied my arms to it. We talked for a few minutes and they left the room. When Jarred came in I started to cry.

"Don't worry my dear it will all be over soon." He said and smirked at me. This is it. I am so sorry Riven I love you. I thought and closed my eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted as Jarred put the wires on my head. The voice I will always love and never forget.

**Riven's pov**

We sneaked into Jarred's office and into the secret room only to find she isn't there.

"Where is she?" Stella asked.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know." I said and collapsed to my knees starting to cry.

"Wait guys come and look at this." Brandon called and we rushed over to see what he was looking at.

"Musa!" Stella gasped as we looked at the computer screen. At least she is alright but her clothes were all torn.

"Can you find out where she is?" I asked them.

"I can try" Helia said and managed to find where she was.

"She's in room 128 in the west wing 2nd floor." Flora said and we rushed out of the room to find her.

"_Have you found her?" Sky said through the ear piece._

"_No she is in room 128 in the west wing second floor meet us there" I said. _When we got up to the second floor we saw the rest of the team.

"Ok we will get Jarred while you get Musa" Timmy said as I knocked down the door.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. Looks like we arrived just in time he put some wires on her head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care about her" Jarred shouted and slowly made his way over to the computer.

"What are you doing to her?" Stella shouted as we looked over to her.

"That is none of your business and if you cared about her I would take a step away or else." He said suddenly flipping a switch causing Musa to jolt awake but she soon closed her eyes again.

"MUSA!" I shouted and rushed over to her. I looked over to where Jarred was and the others were trying to fight them while Tecna and Timmy was trying to turn the computer off.

"Done it's turned off" Timmy said and they both went to help fight.

"Whoa." Sky said as I look over seeing two men who just knocked Jarred out.

"Who are you?" Aisha said.

"We're friends of Musa's. I'm Josh and this is Jake" Josh said.

"You had better get her out of here." Jake said and helped us get all the wires off of her. Sky and Bloom went to phone Mrs. F to come and get jarred and throw him in jail.

"What was he trying to do?" Nabu asked Josh and Jake.

"He was trying to get her to forget you guys so she might be a little out of it for a few hours but she'll be fine." Jake said.

"R-Riven? Guys? What are you doing here?" Musa asked waking up a little dazed.

"Don't worry. Come on let's get out of here" I whispered to her and carried her bridle style to our bikes and took her back to Alfea Fountain. I took her to the infirmary so she could rest. When the others got back we went to the living room and talked for a while.

"Well now that Jarred's in jail maybe Musa will stay and be less on edge." Aisha said.

"I hope so. Let's go to bed we have had a busy day." Helia said and we all went off to bed. The next morning we were all eating breakfast when the door opened.

"Hey guys"

"Musa how are you feeling?" We all jumped up and asked.

"Much better. Um… I have to tell you guys something" She said and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"What's wrong Muse?" I said going over to her giving her a hug.

"I-I'm leaving." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Why Jarred's in jail and you don't have to worry about anything." Stella screamed.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to. It is safer for me to go away somewhere under a new identity. Bye guys sorry. Please don't try to find me" She said and twisted out of my arms and ran out of the door.

"Musa wait!" We called and chased after her but it was too late she had already left.

"Guys I have a new mission for us." I started. "We have to track down Musa and bring her back, no matter how long it takes…"

* * *

**Hey so there is one more chapter after this I think. The jail 'Iron Heights' is from the Flash so I don't own that. I hope you like this chapter and please review and favorite this story please! :D**

**Muriforever xxx **


	8. Musa's parents and Happy endings

**Hey so this is the final chapter! :D I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you will like this chapter and please review.**

* * *

**Riven's pov**

It has been 3 months since Musa left and we still haven't given up on finding her.

"Timmy have you found her yet?" I asked him as I paced in the room behind him.

"No. Riven don't you think that she might not want to be found, I think we should stop looking for her?" He said to me.

"No! We can't stop looking for her. She is still part of our team." I shouted and Timmy went back to looking for her.

"Where are you Muse?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey guys Mrs. F wants to see us. Come on" Stella said and we all ran to her office.

"Hi Mrs. F why did you want to see us?" Bloom asked.

"Well I think you should talk to them." She said and pointed to a man and woman who looked a lot like the people in Musa's locket.

"Hello we are Musa's parents. We heard she was part of your team." The man said and we all gasped.

"But Musa said her parents were dead." Aisha said.

"That is what Jarred wanted her to think but actually he kept us in a holding cell in a forest. When we found out that he was arrested we escaped and we only just found where Musa was." The woman said and we all believed her once she showed us a locket of her, Musa and her dad.

"Where is Musa?" Her dad asked.

"Um she left 3 months ago but we are still trying to find her. Do you have any idea where she would be?" I asked them but they shook their heads.

"No but she would go to somewhere she knows well most probably. Well that is what Jarred told us when she first ran away." Musa's mum said and we nodded.

"I think I might know where she is" I started "But I still need to know the name she would use." I finished and sighed.

"Mrs and Mr Song do you know what she would use as her name?" Brandon asked.

"Please call us Steve and Hannah" Her dad said. "No but she might use her middle name which is Melody." He finished.

"Thank you" We said.

"Please bring our daughter back." They said and we nodded then left for our plane.

"Ok where do we go?" Tecna asked me.

"We go to LA here is the co-ordinates." I said and gave them the co-ordinates.

"We should be there in 3 hours." Sky said.

**Musa's pov**

I can't believe it has been 3 months since I last saw Riven and the others. I really miss them but I know I can't go back, hopefully they have forgotten about me. I'm in LA and I am now called Melody, I was wearing a short blue dress with tights and heels. It was night now so I walked over to the bar.

"What would you like pretty lady?" The bartender asked me.

"Vodka" I answered and got a shot glass filled with vodka.

"Why would a girl like you be in here?" A man slid in next to me as I grab the shot glass and downed the content in one.

"Just a night out" I replied.

"By yourself that doesn't sound like fun" He said and ordered some more shots for both of us. "What's your name?"

"Melody. What's yours?" I asked

"Ryan" He replied. We started talking for a while.

"I had better go" I said after drinking 11 or 12 shots feeling a little tipsy.

"Bye" He said as I stumbled out of the door holding my heels.

I started heading for my apartment but I forgot where it was and I didn't know where I was. I stood there for a moment in the dark and then started walking or more like stumbling to where I thought my apartment was, when I bumped into someone.

**Riven's pov**

We arrived in LA and decided to spit up into couples leaving me by myself. I looked at my phone and it was 9.45pm so I had better hurry and find Musa. As I was walking I saw a girl who was obviously drunk stop in her tracks and look around before she carried on stumbling towards me. Before I knew it she bumped right into me, I caught her before she fell.

"Sorrrry." She said and looked up at me. It was Musa.

"It's ok." I said helping her stand but her knees buckled so I caught her again.

"Want to come too my apartment and have a littllle fun?" She slurred her words together like most people who are drunk do.

"Melody why are you so drunk?" I asked her.

"I'm not drunk but I think you want to come to my apartment." She said as I picked her up and carried her bridle style and sighed.

"Fine where is your apartment" I asked as she put her heels on.

"Inn Fairy Lane (made up street). Room 102" She said and I started walking towards her apartment. When I got to her room I set her down on her bed and got her some water.

"Here drink this." I said to her but she didn't take it.

"Nooo I want some vodka in the cupboard." She said and stumbled towards the kitchen in her 6 inch heels occasionally her slip and I really thought she would break her ankle. "Want some?" She asked me.

"No thanks and you shouldn't be drinking" I said and took the bottle away and put it on a shelf she couldn't reach.

"Fine but come n I want to show you something." She said and dragged me to her room. As soon as we got in there she closed the door and started kissing me like mad.

"Melody your drunk." I said even though I missed Musa's kisses so badly.

"Fine but want to know a secret" She whispered into my ear. "My name is actually Musa and you're my boyfriend aren't you?" her lips soon found mine and we were kissing again.

"I am. I missed you Muse but please listen to me you need rest." I pulled away from her and she nodded. I picked her up and placed her on the bed, she kicked her heels off and soon fell asleep, and I tucked her in and walked to the living room.

"_Have u found Musa yet?" Nabu texted me_

"_Yh tell the others 2 come 2 Fairy Lane apartment room 102" I texted back_

Soon they all arrived.

"Ok where is she?" Stella said loudly.

"Shh she's sleeping. I found her walking in the street drunk." I said.

"Ok well we got rooms here so one of us will stay here for the night with Musa and the rest of us will go into the other rooms." Helia said.

"I'll stay with her night guys." I said and walked into the spear bedroom. The next morning I woke up and started to cook me and Musa some breakfast and soon after Musa came in the kitchen.

"What happened last night?" She asked still in the dress and tights.

"You were drunk Muse" I told her and walked up to her.

"Riven what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I could ask the same thing to you. Why were you so drunk Musa?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I was just missing everyone so much that I would drown my sorrows in alcohol" She said and started to cry.

"It's ok either way your parents are alive and we are going to take you to them." I said and dragged her out to where the others were.

"Musa you're ok" The girls ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Come on let's take you back to Mrs. F" They said and we walked to the plane. Musa was talking about how much she missed everyone and when we got there we went to Mrs. F's office.

"Hi Mrs. F" She said.

"Hello Musa these are your parents." Mrs. F said when Musa's parents turned around so Musa could see them.

"Mum, dad you're alive." She cried and ran up to them. After they explained what happen I got everyone's attention.

"Musa I love you so much and I couldn't stand it when you left. Will you please give me the honour of marrying me?" I said and got down on one knee.

"Yes!" She said and jumped into my arms. I finally have my happy ending.

* * *

**Hey so this story is now finished so I hope you liked this story and please review! **

**Muriforever xxx**


End file.
